Missing in Action
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: A story from Scott's air force days, what might have happened had he been called out to war. what would Jeff and the rest of the boys do if Scott was labled 'Missing in Action'rewrite in progress
1. Chapter 1

Missing In Action

Summary: Here's a story of Scott's air force days, and something that could have happened if he had been called off to war. What would his brothers and father do if Scott was labeled "Missing in Action?"

Author's note: I don't know what Scott did in the Air force so I'm just guessing, if I get it wrong sorry in advance. I'm not sure about the age difference between Scott and Virgil, some say that it goes Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan; others say Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, Alan. Well for this story I'm going with the first one, as you can see this story takes place before the Thunderbirds, it's July of 2007, so the ages of our boys are as follows: Scott 21, John 18 (19 in October), Virgil 15 (almost 16), Gordon 14, Alan 12. If you don't like it just let me know and I will delete it. Though I hope you do like it, I got the idea when I found my dad's old dog tags in my keepsake box today; he gave them to me when he retired from the air force five years ago. Hope you enjoy your read.

Anakin's girl 11.

Chapter one

Scott's Orders

Fifteen year old Virgil Tracy groaned as his alarm clock started to beep. He slowly pulled his face out of his pillow to look at the clock; 5:30am! Why in the world did he set his clock for 5:30am? Then he remembered, Scott. Scott had gotten home from basic training and Tech School a week and a half ago; he was trying to get Virgil back into their old morning routine of running together. Virgil had been all for that, except he didn't like his brother's new time schedule. Instead of getting up at seven for their run Scott had insanely suggested that they start getting up at the time he had at basic training. Without even asking, Virgil had agreed, that was six days ago, and now Virgil was starting to feel his mistake.

Virgil slowly got dressed into his running cloths and made his way down stairs as he entered the kitchen, he was not surprised to see Scott already their with two water bottles on the table and a stop watch in his hand.

"Hey there Ace, finally decided to join me, though you were ten seconds faster then you were yesterday," Scott chuckled as he stopped the watch.

"Very funny," Virgil said with a small smile, he had noticed that Scott was calling him Ace again, the nickname he had picked up by his brothers as a small boy but really only Scott could call him that without ruffling his feathers.

"So, do you think we can time ourselves today or do you think we should give it a few more days?" Scott asked holding up the timer in front of Virgil.

"Oh please Scott, no timing yet, I'm barely keeping up with you as it is, don't add timing to it, not yet, please," Virgil almost pleaded looking a little worried.

Scott chucked, "Alright no timing yet," he put the timer on the table and grabbed the water bottles, handing one to Virgil he added, "Let's get going Ace, the sun waits for no man."

Virgil couldn't help but laugh as he accepted the water bottle from his brother and then followed him out the door.

……………………………………..

Virgil ran into Scott as he tried to open the door, as the door fell open two Tracy boys fell with it and landed in a heap on the floor.

"How in the world did that happen?" the voice sounded from the living room part of which was connected to the entry way.

Scott and Virgil looked in the direction of the voice and saw their father with a very amused look on his face sitting in his favorite chair looking at them.

"Hey dad," both Scott and Virgil said together.

"Are you going to answer my question or do I have to guess?" Jeff asked trying to hold back a laugh at seeing his twenty one year old son falling to the floor with his fifteen year old son.

"I ran into him dad, I didn't mean to, but I tripped," Virgil said as he pointed to his loose shoe lace.

"Are you both alright?" Jeff asked a little concern when the boys didn't get up right away.

"Well if Virgil will get off me I'll be fine," Scott said sarcastically.

"Oh Scott I'm sorry," Virgil said as he hurried to get up and then reached out to help Scott up.

Scott took his brother's hand and stood up, "Thanks Ace."

"You bet," Virgil said with a smile.

"You know, why don't you two go wake up your brothers, John's awake but I think Gordon and Alan need a little more of a push," Jeff said with a smile.

Scott and Virgil looked at each other, had they really been gone that long, they had stopped over at the park for a little while to talk, but they didn't think they had taken that long, they turned as one to look at the clock, 7:15am! They had been gone for almost two hours. They looked at each other again and shrugged and started upstairs, their first Victim: Gordon.

Scott knocked but as they thought there was no answer, and he slowly opened the door it squeaked on its hinges and when it opened completely they both had to stifle a laugh. What they saw did not look like a sleeping fourteen year old boy but more like a seven year old boy.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" a voice asked from behind them making both Scott and Virgil jump.

They turned around to see eighteen year old John standing behind them with a question look in his eye. Scott and Virgil both pointed into the room as John looked into the room his hand shot to his mouth; it was all he could do to keep himself from laughing. Gordon was rapped in his blankets so many times that he looked like a cocoon, only the top of his forehead was showing.

All three of the older boys as quietly as possible, walked into the room and slowly took their positions, Virgil at his feet, John at his arms, and Scott at his head, slowly the tradition started. Scott slowly started to tickle Gordon's nose with the tip of his finger, Gordon turned his head, which was Virgil's que to start tickling his feet, and then John tickled his arms and then suddenly Gordon sat blot upright staring at them.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Gordon said as he began to pout.

"Oh came on Gordy, you know you love it," Scott said as he pulled his brother into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Yeah you love it," John and Virgil said together as they joined the hug.

"Besides, when we do this to you, you know what you get to help us do to Alan," Scott said with a smile as they let go of Gordon.

"Oh yeah," Gordon said a sudden evil smile coming to his face.

The four brothers smiled at each other and walked across the hall to Alan's room, Alan was definitely one of Gordon's brothers they slept just alike, the three older boys took the positions that they had before but Gordon got on the bed easily straddling his only little brother with something clutched in his right hand. Once again the tradition began. Scott, then Virgil, then John, and as Alan started to stir Gordon bounced a ball off Alan's forehead making him sit bolt upright.

"You guys, you know I hate it when you do that," Alan said his voice cracking a little as he rubbed his forehead.

His brothers laughed and Scott scooped the twelve year old up into his arms and hugging him.

"But it's so much fun Allie, so much fun," Scott said switching to Alan's nickname.

"Boys!" their father's voice echoed off the walls as it carried up the stairs.

"We're coming dad!" Virgil yelled down.

Scott let Alan down and the five brothers made their way down the stairs, as they entered the kitchen they saw breakfast was on the table and their father was on the phone, he motioned to Scott.

"Yes, he's right here, hold on a moment please," Jeff said as he took the phone away from his ear and looked to Scott and added, "It's your Commander, Scott,"

Scott nodded and took the phone, "Hello, yes sir this Senior Airman Scott Tracy, yes sir, I see sir, I will at once sir, thank you sir, good-bye."

"What was that all about?" Virgil asked looking at Scott questioningly.

"That was my Commander Ace, my unit's been called to active duty in Iran, I report in forty eight hours." Scott said trying not to show how scared he really was.

T.B.C.

Well What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is not necessarily the war we are in now; I'm just making things up as I go alone. This may sound more like the Vietnam War then anything. Does anyone have any idea when or if the sequel to the Thunderbirds movie is supposed to happen?

Chapter Two

Scott's Choice

That night Virgil tried to sleep but he just couldn't. He thought he would go downstairs and get a warm glass of milk to see if that would help. But as he came to Scott's door he heard his brother talking, as he got closer he realized that Scott wasn't just talking, he was praying; pouring out his heart to God. Virgil felt comforted to hear his older brother praying, he decided to go back to bed without his milk and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Virgil stood at Scott's door the next morning; he shifted on his feet, as he watched his brother pack all he could into one big duffle bag that had "Sr. Airman Scott Tracy" written on it in bold letters.

"Do you need any help?" Virgil offered as he entered the room.

"No thanks Ace, I got it," Scott said as he closed the top of the bag.

"Is that all you can take?" Virgil asked his normally sparkling blue eyes a little dull.

"Yep, this was part of our basic training, only take what you will need," Scott said as he reached for four picture frames that were on his bed side table.

"What are those?" Virgil asked pointing at the frames as Scott laid out some paper to rap them in.

"What do you think they are Ace? There pictures of dad, mom, and you guys," Scott said as he handed the frames to his brother to look at.

Virgil took them and one by one looked at them, the first one was of their father holding Scott as a new born, the look on their father's face showed how proud he was to be a dad. The next one was of their mother holding Scott as a new born, the soft look she always had was on her face as she looked down at her new born son. The next was of all five of the boys' together, they were lined up on the slide they had in the back yard, with fourteen year old Scott on the bottom, and five year old Alan at the top. The fourth was a recent photo, it was just of Scott and Virgil, they were sitting at the counter in their workout cloths, with their arms around each other, smiling as their father took the picture, it could not have been taken more then five days ago.

"They really let you take pictures with you?" Virgil asked as he handed them back.

"Of course they do, they discourage frames, but I don't care, I'm taking them anyway," Scott said as he rapped them up.

Scott looked up to Virgil as he finished, he thought he saw tears glistening in those usual bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong Ace?" Scott asked as he reached over for his dog tags that were hanging on his lamp.

"Nothing it's just-how long will you be gone?" Virgil asked as he watched Scott pull his dog tags around his neck.

"I guess I better get used to wearing these," Scott said as he stuffed them into his shirt. It made Virgil shiver; he knew what those were for, "I don't know how long I'll be gone Ace, we could be gone up to eight months, maybe even longer."

"Then-you're going to miss my birthday?" Virgil asked sadly.

"Yeah, I will little brother," Scott replied, he sounded as sad as Virgil.

"Oh," Virgil said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ace, I know you were looking forwarded to our weekend trip to the cabin, you turning sixteen and everything, but it doesn't mean that you and the rest of the family can't go," Scott said as he pulled his bag off the bed and put in on the floor.

"But it's not the same, you and I were going to go hiking, nobody else likes hiking, John will just set up his star gazing equipment and wait for dark, and Gordon and Alan will be in the lake all day," Virgil said as he sat down on Scott's bed his legs dangling a good inch off the ground. Virgil was almost sixteen but if you didn't know it you'd say he was thirteen because he was so small.

"What about dad? I bet he'll go hiking with you," Scott said as he joined Virgil on the bed and put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"It's still not the same," Virgil said as he leaned into Scott.

"I know it's not Ace, I'll tell you what, the weekend I get back; we'll go up to the cabin just you and me, no more Iran, no more war. We'll go boating, swimming, hiking and anything else you want to do; and in the evening; it will just be you and me and all the marshmallows we can get sick on," Scott said as he ruffled his brother's curly blondish brown hair.

"Really?" Virgil asked a little hope returning to his ocean blue eyes.

"Really, now how about you help me find my last uniform," Scott asked as he stood up.

"Okay," Virgil said as he hoped off the bed and joined Scott at his closet.

It did not take them long to find Scott's last uniform and somehow fit it into his duffle bag, when something suddenly clicked in Virgil's head.

"Scott?" Virgil asked as he helped his brother close his bag again.

"Yeah, Ace?" Scott replied as he once again dragged his bag to the door.

"What if-," But Virgil didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Scott, there's someone here to see you!" their father's voice carried from the hallway.

"Okay I'll be right there dad," Scott called down and then turned back his brother and said, "Hold that thought Ace."

Both brothers came to the door to see their father and other brothers already there, standing next to the person who was waiting for Scott. As Scott got closer he realized who it was.

"Hey Jimmy," Scott greeted his old friend from high school with a small hug and added, "What brings you here?"

"Well-I changed my mind about your invitation," Jimmy said making Scott look at him weird.

"What invitation? I didn't invite you here, not that I don't like seeing you but I just didn't know you were coming, my unit's being called to active duty, I leave in less then forty eight hours," Scott said not really knowing why his old friend had shown up when he did.

"Well-I—mean," Jimmy stuttered. Scott looked around him and saw the suit case by the door, and it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

"Oh no-no tell my you're not doing what I think you're doing Jimmy please," Scott bagged as his brothers and father gathered behind him.

"Hey you're fast Scottie, no wonder the air force wanted you," Jimmy said in voice that made Alan bury his head into his father's side.

"Doing what, what's he doing?" Virgil asked looking up at Scott.

"He got is draft notice," Scott said quietly making Alan and Gordon stare at their father not knowing what Scott was talking about.

"So?" Virgil asked.

"So I'm not going-I'm dodging it; I'm running away to Canada," Jimmy said making Scott's mouth drop open.

"You can't do that Jimmy, it's against the law," Scott nearly yelled but tried to keep his voice down for his brothers' sakes.

"So is killing, but people are doing by the thousands, in Iran, that's why I came here before I left, thinking you should come with me," Jimmy said with a smile.

"What? That would make me a deserter and I could never come home, I can't do that," Scott said behind him his father nodded.

"If you go to Iran Scott, there's a fifty percent chance that you won't be coming back, however come to Canada and you're be alive, I'm leaving right now, go get you stuff," Jimmy said thinking that Scott would jump at the chance to leave.

"I can't Jimmy, I'm not going to be know as a deserter. I joined the air force knowing full well that I could be called to war, and now I am and in forty eight hours I will be in Iran fighting for this country," Scott said as he felt his father's hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Alright then, are you going to turn me in?" Jimmy asked a little worried.

"I can't stop you, but I can stop myself, you are doing what you feel you have to," Scott said as he put an arm around Virgil who stood next to him.

"Alright then, good luck Scottie boy," Jimmy said as he picked up his bag and walked away.

"God bless Jimmy," Scott called after him.

Suddenly Virgil couldn't not say anything any more and burst out, "Scott, call him back, call Jimmy back please!"

"Ace, he made up his own mind," Scott said as he looked to his father getting a smile in return.

"No, No call him back so you can go with him!" Virgil was beginning to hyperventilate.

"What?" Scott was confused.

"You have to Scott, you can't go to Iran; you have to go to Canada!" Virgil's words were starting to get jumbled he was speaking so fast.

"No Ace-," Scott was cut as Virgil continued.

"I don't care if it's against the law, I'd rather have you alive, please Scott, please, PLEASE!!" Virgil was really hyperventilating now and Scott gripped him by his shirt sleeves and shook him slightly.

(Some of this next part I took from a radio program but most of it is mine.)

"Ace, Ace, it's okay now okay it's okay, just calm down," Scott said as he gripped Virgil's sleeves in his hands and then as he calmed down he continued with his father and other brothers looking on. "Look Ace, I thought and prayed long and hard about everything last night. For the first time in my life I had to question deeply question my convictions, my beliefs, and through all that questioning- the answer always came back the same, go-go to Iran."

The fifteen year old sniffed and four more echoed it, Virgil looked to his father and then looked back up to Scott and said, "Scott-what if you die?"

Scott sighed and kneeled down so he had to look up at Virgil for a change and said, "Look-Virgil, Jimmy wanted me to go with him so I'd live. But for me-running away to Canada wouldn't be living. Not if meant betraying my God, my country, my family, you. That's not living; living is honoring my commitments, all the way to the end just like Jesus did, remember? Jesus died-so we could live; he concurred death so I don't have to be afraid of it. And neither do any of you, that's why I'm going Virgil-when there was really no question about what I'd do."

Virgil knew Scott was right, but knowing that he only had about twenty four hours left with his brother finally made him brake down crying and he collapsed into Scott's arms, "Oh, Scott, Scott." Virgil sobbed into Scott's shirt.

"Sh, sh, it's okay little brother, there's no need to fear, really, God is with me," Scott said and he suddenly felt a sense of calm that he knew that only God could bring.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Leaving

The next morning, Scott woke up to find Virgil curled up next to him. Scott smiled and gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"Hey Ace, come on Ace, it's time to wake up," Scott said as he sat up.

"What?" Virgil's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning," Scott said as he got up.

"Yeah, morning Scott," Virgil said quietly as he sat up.

"What time did you come in here last night?" Scott asked as he went to get his uniform.

"Well I couldn't fall asleep so I came in here around midnight, knowing you're around just helps me feel better," Virgil said hanging his head.

"Hay, it's okay Ace," Scott said sitting beside his brother again.

"I'm really going to miss you Scottie," Virgil said as he rapped his arms around his brother's neck.

Scott returned the hug, and then said, "You need to go get dressed if you want to come to the base with me."

"Right," Virgil said as he got up.

"I'll meet you downstairs okay," Scott said as he walked Virgil to his bedroom door.

"Okay," Virgil said as he walked out the door.

……………………………………………………….

Breakfast went way to fast and before Virgil knew it they were at the base, checking in at Scott's assigned plane.

"Well that's it, the plane leaves in fifteen minutes," Scott said as he returned to his family after signing in.

"Good, that give us just enough time," Jeff said as he put down his bag that he was carrying.

"Enough time for what?" Scott asked as he sat his bag down on the ground.

"Enough time for me to give you all, one of these so you all know the each of you have one," Jeff said as he pulled five packages from his bag and handing one to each of his boys.

"What is this dad?" Scott asked holding up the package.

"Open it Scott, all of you, open it," Jeff said with a smile.

Slowly the wrappers came off, it revealed a framed picture of all five brothers, Scott in was in his uniform, the rest of the boys had Support the air force t-shirts on. The picture had been taken the day Scott had gotten home from Basic.

A single tear trailed down Scott's cheek, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone, "Thanks dad, this is great, now I have a resent picture of all of you."

"Yeah this is great," the rest of the boys said.

"Hey Tracy! We're loading up," one of the members of Scott's unit called.

"Alright I'm coming," Scott said as he took out cloth and rapped his new picture in it and placed it in his bag and then turned to his family, "Well this is it I guess."

Scott went to each one of his brothers and hugged them, then he hugged his dad with a his might.

"I'm proud of you son," Jeff said into his ear before releasing him.

"Thanks dad," Scott said with a small smile and turned once more to his brothers.

"You guys take care of each other alright?" Scott said looking from John to Alan.

"We will Scott," they said together.

Scott focused on Virgil, "Don't stop running Ace, I'll be ready to time you when I get home."

"I won't stop Scottie, I promise," Virgil said.

"Tracy!" the men called again.

"I'm coming! I love you all," Scott said as he picked up his bag.

"We love you too Scott," the whole family called.

"I won't be gone long, I'll be back I promise," Scott called as he entered the plane.

T.B.C.


End file.
